1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable lift support apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustable lift support apparatus capable of preventing the function from failure after being used for a span of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, flat panel displays have become increasingly popular substitutes for projection devices and cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. The flat panel display, e.g. liquid crystal display (LCD), is typically mounted on a lift apparatus to be lifted or lowered.
Ideally, the height of the flat panel display can be adjusted for optimum viewing. Various prior arts with regard to the lift apparatus have been used, such as mechanical ball track with constant force spring, mechanical linkages with springs, and so on. However, because the torsion of the springs of the above-mentioned lift apparatus always maintains constant and cannot be adjusted, it is inconvenient for various users. Furthermore, after the lift apparatus is used for a span of time, the spring may lose its elasticity due to the fatigue. Moreover, the cost of the above-mentioned lift apparatus is more expensive, and the structure is more complicated.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable lift support apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problems.